


Sweetness and Light

by Ultra



Series: The Jellie Files [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - established Ellie/Casey. A happy, fluffy Christmas with the Casey family - John, Ellie, and baby Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness and Light

John Casey usually enjoyed a good mission. He took his spy job seriously, but at the same time, he did enjoy the thrill of the chasing, the fighting, the shooting. In it’s most simplistic form, his job was to rid the country (and even the world) of bad guys, and that could never be a bad thing. Of course, a job like his was not nine to five, not even close. This latest mission had taken him half way around the world and gotten him captured for a while there, right when he really wanted to be home. Yesterday, he had made it back at last, later than planned and yet just in time. Today he had his debrief and a simple day at the BuyMore. Now it was Christmas Eve and he got to spend a couple of days at least relaxing in the warm comfort of his family.

Of course, Casey wasn’t surprised when he came in the door and nobody noticed. The radio was up loud, playing jingly Christmas pop tunes that had been driving him crazy in the store all day, but that was okay. He paid the racket no mind when his eyes locked on the scene before him. His darling Ellie, complete with Santa hat on her head and a candy cane sticking out of her mouth, was dancing away as she finished off trimming the tree, a miniature version of herself swaying along by her side.

“What’s a man gotta do to get some attention around here?” he asked suddenly, flipping off the radio in the same moment.

Ellie turned to look as little Grace came careening across the carpet, crashing into Casey’s legs and hugging tight. His warm little bundle smelled of candy, pine needles, and soap, and smiled brighter than the stars in the sky.

“Hello, Daddy,” she said as she looked up at him with a sweet cherubic smile, and then just as fast she ran off again, back to the tree she had been so concentrated on before.

“Hey, honey,” Ellie said then as they both moved forward and met under the perfectly placed mistletoe for a deep kiss.

“You taste like candy,” he told her with a smile, that she immediately mirrored.

“Well, you have to sample these things before they go on the tree,” she laughed lightly, showing him the half eaten cane that was now in her hand.

Their moment was broken within seconds by little Grace bouncing up and down between them until she was picked up. It was a welcome interruption, Casey thought, as he swept his little girl up easily with one arm and propped her on his hip. His other arm pulled Ellie in close as he could get her, where she always belonged.

“Look, Daddy!” Grace grinned widely and pointed three feet in front of them. “Pretty! Pretty tree!” she insisted.

“Yeah, that’s a pretty tree. You did a good job, honey. Both of you did,” he told the little girl, kissing her temple, and earning herself a great big hug.

“So, tree is up, dinner is on Chuck and Sarah, this might be the most straightforward Christmas I’ve had in a while,” noted Ellie as she let her head drop onto her husband’s shoulder.

“Cookies for Santa, Mama!” Grace insisted then. “If we don’t feed him, he won’t leave presents!”

“Good point,” her mother agreed, as Casey put his now scrambling daughter down so she could run off to find the cookie jar.

Ellie sighed contentedly and hugged him tight.

“What did you ask Santa for this Christmas, John?” she asked him then, looking up with a smile.

He looked like he was giving that question some pretty serious thought, considering the fact he had to know she was teasing. After a few moments he looked down at her with the most intense expression and replied;

“Can’t think of a single thing I want that I don’t already have right here.”

There were happy tears in Ellie’s eyes as she reached up to pull his head closer and give him a kiss on the mouth; long, hard, and candy sweet.


End file.
